Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to coolers. More specifically, the present invention relates to coolers that can be associated with other objects and devices to be used for tailgating parties.
Description of the Related Art
Tailgate parties are generally social events held on or around an open tailgate of a vehicle (i.e., the trunk of a car). Tailgate parties can be held, for example, in the parking lots at stadiums and arenas before and after sporting events and concerts. During tailgate parties, people many times will eat and drink. The food can be brought along and prepared on-site (e.g., barbecue via a portable grill). For example, popular foods that may be prepared for a tailgate party includes hamburgers, hotdogs and cold salads. These food items may be stored in a cooler during transportation to the tailgate party site as well as while the food is not being eaten or prepared.
Tailgate parties have been seen as a way for people to spread pre-game festivities at sporting events including football, basketball, hockey, soccer and baseball. Based on individual fans, people may also express their excitement during pre-game festivities, for example, by wearing sport-related memorabilia.
There is currently no available way to allow a fan to decorate or customize a cooler for purposes of spreading pre-game excitement during tailgating. There is a need to facilitate not only promotion of pre-game festivities via decorating of the cooler with fan-based memorabilia but also to ensure that the cooler can be compatible with other desired items (e.g., electronics). There is a need to also ensure that transportation and use of the cooler is not negatively impacted with the addition of, for example, the fan-based memorabilia or other desired items.